Balance
Balance is a character in The Great Belligerency. Profile Weapon: He carries a golden scale and hammer. They can probably both serve for a blunt weapon, but it doesn't really function as a weapon. It's an attribute used to wheigh souls that have passed away, judge their actions and decide their afterlife, respectively. Abilities: Balance is an omnipotent god, meaning He can pretty much do anything. However, He is a god of neutrality, so anything He does must have a good and a bad. Every wall He builds will have some pressure point, every axe He flings can be flung back, and so forth. There will always be some way to counter what He does. It should be noted that the more powerful things He tries, the easier it will be to counter. Description: Balance isn't that fancy when it comes to appearance: If one were to judge by looks alone He would appear rather as being a grandmaster instead of a contestant. His bleak, gray figure is only marked by His prying red eyes and a single white ring around His neck, resembling something like a fancy collar of sorts. He does however lug around His scale and hammer anywhere He goes, and those two items have always been His trademark on every altar or statue worshipping Him. His personality is His idea of righteous and just, but can appear to others as cold and ruthless. He thinks every crime should deserve a punishment. Biography: Long ago, there existed three gods to rule all of the multiverse. Many different names they were given, and many religions flocked around them, but when it's boiled down to the core, you're left with these three: The god of evil, the goddess of temperance, and the god of balance. Basically, you pray to the first to tell Him to stop what He's doing, and pray to the second to thank Her for what She's doing. The third sees to it nothing gets out of hand. Of course this was a pretty lop-sided deal for Evil, so He killed Temperance out of sheer envy. This was very unsettling for the third god, because besides this event overthrowing the balance He held so dearly, He also saw His brother kill His sister. Any psychologist will concur that doesn't do anyone good. Balance tried to save Temperance by creating a galaxy in a far outback of a remote universe, and stored His sister's soul in one of the planets, hoping to revive Her once Evil had settled. Once you have a goal, it's easy to lose track of anything else. Balance was furious because of what Evil did to His sister, and decided to redo the favor. The balance would be reset if Evil would die aswell. But He soon came to regret He had done that. For the first time, the scales Balance proudly held in His right hand, tipped towards the left side - the side representing all things bad - revealing to everyone, but mostly Himself, His loss of neutrality. Balance soon came to realise His wrongdoing. He didn't just kill Evil, He usurped Him. Sentient life is one of the most awe-inducing things that can happen to a planet. It's a blessing and a curse, so to say. However, if that sentient life starts breaking down a planet, and if that planet contains a god's dead sister, things can get going. It took a while for the first fish in the endless seas of the blue planet to leave the comfy waters and tried to conquer land. Once it worked, however, a snowball effect of evolution was set in motion. Not long before that fish was digging holes in the ground and building towers vain enough to challenge deities. Such things, of course, have their effect on the planet. Temperance's soul awakened, but She was still trapped within the planet. Once Balance noticed the equality being again upset, this time to the other end, He sped to the safeguard of His sister and descended upon the planet. Humanity didn't stand a chance against this god as He eradicated all human life. He had to, in order to break open the planet and free Temperance. Temperance saw Her brother, and the people around her, and wept. Truly saddened by the moral turn of Her brother She spoke to him: "Why did you do this, brother? Why would my life be worth more than the countless people on this world?" With those words, She ran away, never to speak with Balance again. Balance was furious, and turned His anger towards himself. He became a more powerful god of evil than His former brother, and crushed those who dared oppose Him in the slightest. His torment made Him a better god of evil. Meanwhile, Temperance was suffering from guilt, for having written off Balance's attempt at saving Her as murder. Broken by Her unnatural reject of Her very own brother, She vowed never to speak evil of anything, ever again. She became an improved goddess of temperance. The balance returned. In The Great Belligerency Development Apparently he had mommy issues or something? Balance is truly a mystery. Death Weird stuff happened in Eternity Plateau and he died somehow. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Great Belligerency Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Divines Category:Magicians Category:Dead Characters